


The unknown Queen

by KurogawaNeko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurogawaNeko/pseuds/KurogawaNeko
Summary: Crowley unknowing finds his unknown queen after she helps save his life.





	1. The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first ever fanfic. Please be gentle! Comments are more then welcome as is advice!

You used to have a great well-paying job and an amazing house.... That was before the monster attack that ruined everything for you. You had lost your job due to having increasing bad panic attacks at work whenever you saw a patient come into the hospital you used to work at with any injuries that even resembled an animal attack, which saw you loseyour house as you could not afford to pay your mortage back. So at the age of 25 you were on the street alone covered in raking scars all done your arms, body and legs.

You never did find out what attacked you, the police had just said it was a large dog and left the case like that and never touched it again. That was your train of thought on this stomry night in downtown Liousianna. trying to huddle into the small crevice you had found in between 2 reeking garbage bins in a dark alleyway. Normally you could hear people singing and dancing in the many clubs in the area but on a night like this no one wanted to be out and about, so you were a bit more miserable in the drizzling rain.

It was around 11pm that night and your stomach was roaring.. you had not had a chance to eat in about 2 weeks when you heard someone screaming! You know that a blood-curdling scream like that meant that someone was seriously injured, and having been a nurse who worked in the emergency department you knew that you had to help them NOW. As you ran following the sound which had come form a alley way only two streets down you saw 2 men race off into the distance, too your horror at an inhuman speed. Turning into the alley you could see that man hunched over falling down to the ground. When you reached him you saw he was dressed in what looked like a every expensive black suit, black shirt with a deep burgendy red tie. Ignoring how rich he looked your training kicked in as you started assessing the situtation. You were extremely surprised to see that the stab wound he had obtained wasnt bleeding out much. The man was groaning and grunting of the man meant that he was concious and still breathing so he was fine in those aspects and you didnt think that he was in danger of dying.

"Hey', you said calmly 'im a nurse and youve just been attacked. You arent in serious danger though thankfully. Can you tell me your name and where you live?"

"Names Crowley', he said in a gorgeously deep British accent that you immediately fell in love with. "I live about 4 blocks down pet, if im not going to die can you help me get there?"

"I would prefer to take you to a hospital" you insisted. " A wound even though not flowing can still get all sorts of infections."

"NO" he shouted forcefully causing you to back down as not to cause for injury.

"Alright, alright. Im sorry i suggested it, if you tell me where you live i will help you get there as long as you let me look at the wound once we get there."

You see him grugdingly agree, youre thankful that he cant see how filthy you are form being on the streets for 3 months at this stage. As you slwoly hoist him up and lay his arm over your shoudlers you notice how handsome he really is! Even covered in blood! His scruffy beard, soft hazelnut coloured eyes they both extruded a somewhat gentleness about them yet his whole demonour shouted authority. As you shuffled along with this man on your back you left yourself getting weaker and weaker from lack of food and lack of sleep. You forced yourself to keep going and to help this man. Rounding the corner you saw the street number you were after and trudged forward, about 15 metres out the doorman saw you and this man 'Crowley' and ran to help you. Together you both managed to get him to his room and started to examine his wound. 

To your surprise the wound completely sealed! Before you had a chance to react you felt the exhaustion of the past few weeks of no sleep nor food catch up and everything went black.


	2. The start of something new?

All you could feel was pure terror as you flung your head around trying to find out what was happening. within seconds you realised this was the nightmare that had been plauged you since the attack. in an attempt to wake yourself up before the attack launched you screamed as hard as you could and maybe, just maybe someone would hear it and help wake you up before you had to relive the terror and ferocity of the brutal and violent attack that you knew was coming.

Suddenly you heard someone talking.

"Pet, love can you hear me? Come on wake up now."  
The voice you heard seemed so familiar, so comforting and calming. As you slowly started to open your eyes and let the blur clear you saw the man from last night. As you looked about the room in a sudden rush you took in an extremely lavish abod, noticing the colours were all black and a deep beautiful red that seemed to almost have a strange calming sense to you.

"Love, are you alright?"

You heard the voice say yet again drawing you out of your trance and back into the real world.  
You rushedly replied "Yes, yes sorry I am alright." 

Suddenly realising how filthy and skinny you are, you go red with embarressment

"Im so so so so sorry about this!' you said looking down, quickly following "I was the one trying to save you and know all I've done is cause you trouble and dirty up this lovely bed of yours!"

"Now now pet,' he said in a calming voice 'its alright, you helped me and now i am going to help you. If im not mistaken you are homeless yes?"

Going red and tears starting to well up you struggle to nod your head in response. It was strange you felt so calm around him even though youve just met, know nothing about each other yet seem to have this connection.

The man, Crowley, yes that was his name you recall through the haze of the past few days had seemed to realise that he had touched something difficult he produced a deep rumbling cough that grabbed your attention immeditaly. 

"I have some business to attend to so feel free to make this place your own. The bathroom is through that door and the lounge and kitchen is through the one on the left in the hallway." He said is almost a loving, careing way. " If you have any issues,' he continued,' just call out for Markus, my personal assisstant and he will get you anything you need."

"T-t-thank you," you stuttered shly, still reeling from everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

As he turned his back to leave you felt yourself drawn to him in a way you had never felt before. Quickly you shook those thoughts out of your mind but noticed he had paused for just a moment door handle in hand before he exited leaving you confused and alone.

Shaking it all off you decide to use the shower. As you entered into the bathroom you gasped in awe.... It was ENORMOUS!! Taken aback by the sheer vastness of it, slowly taking in the 2-person stand alone shower, a spa bath that could fit at least 4 people, the beautiful crystal chandelier, gorgeous white and black speckeled marble lining the walls and floor. Hidden behind the door were a splendid wrought iron towl racks. One filled with lush, amazingly soft fluffy towels and the other holding stunning black and red bath robes crafted from the same material as the towels.

Not wanting to make those gorgeous towels dirty you turn to face the shower, to your surprise you see that part of it is full of washing supplies for women. A bit unsure you head forward stripping off the filthy clothes you had been in for 3 months now making sure you didn't make a mess. Turning the ivory handles on the shower immediately steaming hot water streamed out from the shower head. Stepping into the streams of water you almost wanted to cry, it was pure bliss! After having stood in the water crying from pure bliss for a while you bent down to grab the body wash as you poured a large amount onto a lofah, the aroma of lavender and sandalwood wafted through the air mingling with the steam. It was pure heaven.

After washing your hair and somehow managing to scrub out all the dirt from everywhere and getting yourself to a more presentable you state you exited the shower, dried off and threw on one of the robes. The soft sensation of the fluffy fabric against your skin was equal to the bliss of having that amazing shower. Moving back into bedroom you are stunned to see that on the bed lay a change of clothes alongside with a note.

"Pet, here is a change of clothes I had Markus get for you. Feel free to explore the apartment and have Markus get you anything you need."

You took the skirt and shirt with you back into the bathroom to get changed and see if they fit, much to your surprise they did! How did he know your size? Was it just a lucky guess? Standing in front of the full body mirror on the back of the bathroom door you were surprised about how much they suited you. The (y/f/c) skirt brought out the sparkle in (y/c) eyes and the fitted blouse brought out what was left of your figure. Happy with the outcome you ventured out of the bedroom and decided to find the kitchen to see what there was to eat. All the while keeping in the back of your head the doubt and knowing it would be soon that you would be back out on the street because why would anyone continue helping a homeless person..... because no-one does that anymore... no-one cares nor helps.. but something was different about Crowley. You just weren't sure what is was just yet.


	3. Standing on solid ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my tragic grammer and some spelling! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter in the story.

Walking to the kitchen hungrily looking around barely noticing the full restarant style kitchen lay out again decked out in marble. Heading toward what look like the pantry and fridge and brisk cough behind you caught your attention, albiet spooked you slightly.

"Miss (y/n), I am Markus. Crowley's personal assisstant. Are you hungry?" he said in a kind gentle way that made you feel at ease immediately.

"Um, yes I am" you replied shyly.

"Of course miss, please seat yourself and I will prepare and bring something out for you in a moment." 

You sat down in the dining room which had a partial view of the kitchen. You quickly noticed that colour pattern of black and burgendy red had apprently been the theme for the entire apartment. Having nothing else to do you started thinking about the last day or so, what was that feeling that you felt? Did Crowley feel it to? What was going to happen when he gets back.. surely he wasnt going to let you stay in this amazing apartment.. what could you possibly have to offer this man? He was obviously very rich.. so why would he bother with you anymore then he had. 

"Miss, your meal is served." Markus said briskly throwing you back into reality and out of your deep thoughts.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking about Crowley.. Is there anything you can tell me about him?" you said still feeling confused. "Thank-you for the meal also. It looks amazing."

"Not a problem miss. All I can really divulge about Sir is that he is a top business man in his area of expertise."

"His area of expertise?" 

"Contracts."

"Oh, ok." you said, nothing still making sense at all.

Looking at the plate in front of you was a beautiful chicken ceaser salad. Wondering how he had made it so fast and so perfectly. Taking the first bite of the salad it had a complex yet simple taste and all the textures mingled together perfectly making it a symphony in your mouth. You had missed things like this. It was all bringing back horrible memories of everything that had happened with the attack and the following consequences.

After finishing your meal, Markus had asked you to wait around for Crowley to come back as he wanted to speak to you. Agreeing you decided to sit in the lounge room and watch tv. Still nervous at being here and unsure about your future you were restless. Walking back into the kitchen you decided to make a hot chocolate to see if you could calm down. 

As you reached the couch, flicking through the channels until you found a movie being shown.. it was a romance movie... just perfect you thought to yourself in a sarcastic slightly giggly way. Half way through the movie and having finished your drink you felt much calmer and settled which felt amazing after all the stress. 

You ended up falling asleep during the movie and only woke up when you felt someone shaking your shoulder. Waking up in a rush, forgetting where you were and thinking that it was the police that had woken you up you were startled... until you looked up and into the most perfect hazel brown eyes you coud have ever imagined. Quickly coming to senses and realising it was Crowley that had woken you, you relaxed pretty fast.

"Pet," he said "I would like to know if you would stay here? I can't let a perfect woman such as yourself on the street alone."

You were stunned! Not believing your ears of whqat you just heard you kinda just sat there in shock.

"T-t-this is too kind... ah I don't know what to say!" You stuttered in surprise.

You had never in a million years had thought that he would have offered this! The shock had caused you to start crying.. struggling to know what to do the only thing you thought of doing was to throw your hands around him and hug him, which you promtly did much to his surprise.

"Pet,' he whispered quickly now having embraced you himself 'Theres something about you that I can't deny, its special and I'm not about to have to go back out there on your own with no protection, no nothing. It just wouldn't be right."

"Crowley, thank you so so so much! This means the world to me! I promise I will be as less of an issue as possible!"

"Love, it's not a worry. You helped save my life and now I am repaying that favour. I have to go now, business to attend in Paris and all that. Think of this apartment as your own. I will have Markus organise some more clothing, your own keys and anything else you require. I will pop in at times and make you're alright and happy." 

"I don't know how I will ever repay you for this!" you said still unsure about everything happening but still thankful that it has happened.


End file.
